Jude Holloway
During World War II Jude’s family escaped from Hungary and emigrate to the USA. They started a new life there and even it was hard at the beginning they were not the only one who had a rough time. Jude’s gradparents were still alive when he was born and lived with him, his parents and his siblings in the same house - the house they built when they came to America. The boy lived in a big family with his five sisters and three brothers. In a family like this it was easy to get unnoticed. Things got worse when he grew older. He wasn’t the oldest, so the responsibility to be a good example for his younger siblings didn’t rest on his shoulder and he wasn’t the youngest, enjoying the advantages of being his parents’ favorite. He considered himself as ‘just one of many’. The years passed and the amount of children in the house grew. It became more difficult for Jude to deserve the attention of his parents. Soon he realized making jokes was a good way to reach it. So he became the clown of the family. But with it came that the others assumed it would be the easiest to blame him for everything. So whenever one of his brothers or sister did something inappropriate, there was a high chance Jude got blamed for it. The first few times he didn’t say anything and assumed it was okay, then finally he was useful for his siblings, but soon enough he was sick of being the scapegoat all the time. At his early teenage years he started another try to get the attention of his always busy parents. It ended in a disaster and Jude ended up at the hospital with brain injury. The doctors diagnosed him with Frégoli delusion. The boy finally got the attention of his family but it was not always as positive as he hoped. At the age of sixteen he got tired of the jokes of his siblings and run away. Jude changed his family name and took every little job opportunity he could get to earn some money. Of course he never mentioned his disorder. Suddenly it wasn’t even that important to get attention from the people. He wanted to finish his education and although he often got problems, he was ambitious enough to keep going on. By virtue of his funny personality people often thought he was just joking when he mistook them for someone else. Or even when he told them Renée Zellweger was in love with him - it seemed as a good joke and no one assumed he was serious about it. He found a job at a book store and liked it, but once he mistook someone for his boss and they robbed the store. Although his boss wasn’t mad at him, he had to confess his disorder and so he ended up at West Harbor. Biography Childhood/Early life dsggvd West Harbor kfsjfndlgt Physical Appearance ballajdafre Relationships Hannah Vagner dsfafdsfs Mike Reed dsfafdsfs Category:Character Category:Patient Category:Yellow